your mine
by killerwerewolf
Summary: Dipper and wendy werevamps
1. Chapter 1

Dipper was walking alone at night when a wierd animal attacked and bite him then ran off. dipper collasped  
On the ground and passed out. The next morning he woke up and saw wendy looking at him.

Dipper: wendy what are you doing here.

Wendy: i could say the same thing to you and what happend to you.

Dipper: A wried animal came out and attacked me.

Wendy got all nevrous.

Wendy:aw really that sucks hey are you free tonight.

Dipper: yah but why.

Wendy: I need to talk to you in private my family will be out tonight.

Dipper: ok what time.

Wendy: how about 7:00 tonight.

Dipper: sounds cool i will be there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper got dressed up for wendy house and started walking there. He knocked on wendy door and wendy  
Answered the door in her normal clothes she lets him in.

Dipper: so what did you want to talk about .

Wendy: i know what bite you yesterday.

Dipper: really what was it.

Wendy: it was me..

Wendy saw the moon and started to transform. Dipper got scared out of his then he started runing to his  
His house but wendy was faster she picked him up then ran him back to her house.

Wendy: calm down dipper i wont hurt you.

Dipper: you did last night.

Wendy: i turned you for a reason.

Dipper: And whats the reason is that.

Wendy took a deep breath and said i love you. Dipper blushed and said you do.

Wendy: yes thats why i bite you.

Dipper: what are you any way.

Wendy: i am a vampwolf.

Dipper: what is that.

Wendy: half werewolf half vampire.

Dipper: thats so cool.

Wendy: really because you are one now.

Dipper: i cant wait to transform.


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy: ok dipper you trasform tonight so we have t oget you ready.

Dipper: ok.

Wendy slapped him.

Dipper: what was that for.

Wendy you need to contol your anger.

Dipper: ok do it again.

Wendy slapped dipper until he didnt care.

Wendy: good job dipper.

Dipper: thanks.

Wendy: ok now lets do strengh.

Dipper: what do you mean.

Wendy: you are stonger than human.

Dipper: really cool.

Wendy: yah but you have to act like a 12 year old.

Wendy ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

Wendy: haha just like that.

Dipper: ok anything else.

Wendy: yah 2 more things speed and not telling humans.

Dipper: ok lets work on speed.

Wendy: ok you have to run the same speed as you did when you where human.

Dipper: ok i can do that but why cant i tell the humans.

Wendy: because they will hunt us down and kill us.

Dipper: why.

Wendy: i dont know they just cant.

Dipper: ok so what do we hunt.

Wendy: elk but we never hunt humans.

Dipper: why.

Wendy: because if any humans go missing we will be hunted.

Dipper: so i am going to transform tonight.

Wendy: yes so make sure you come over at 9:00 tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper was runing to wendy house at 8:45. dipper nocked on wendy door then she let him in then locked the door.

Wendy: dipper come along we are going to the basement.

Dipper: why are we going to the basement.

Wendy: because since you will be a newborn werevamp and i dont know if i can control you.

Dipper: so i will be stonger than you.

Wendy: yah all the werevamp males are stronger than the females.

Dipper: ok.

Wendy and dipper went into the basement. dipper started to transform.

Dipper: wendy help me i am in pain.

Wendy transformed because she didnt want dipper to get out of control. dipper fianlly transformed and was trying to get out but wendy tackled him .

Wendy: dipper please conttrol yourslef.

Dipper heared wendy thoughts and backed off then looked at his body.

Dipper: wendy are you ok.

Wendy: yah i am fine are you.

Dipper: yah i am fine just in a little bit of pain.

Wendy: thank god.

Dipper: yup.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy was working at the mystry shack and was waiting for dipper to show. wendy looked out and saw dipper covered in blood then she ran out there.

Wendy: oh my god dipper what happend.

Dipper: i killed someone because i had to.

Wendy: who did you kill was it a human.

Dipper: sadly yes but did it to protect you and me.

Wendy:why did you kill him.

Dipper: because he saw me transform.

Wendy: ok i understand.

Dipper: can we go for a walk.

Wendy: sure.

They where walking dipper was going to ask Wendy to be his mate.

Wendy: dipper are you ok you seem nervous.

Dipper: i was wondering if you would be my mate i want to start a family with you.

Wendy: yes i will be your mate that is one of the reason i bite you.

Dipper: cool.

Dipper wrapped his arms around wendy and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months went by after wendy and dipper mated wendy gave birth to thier pup.

Dipper: alright alex this is how you howl.

Dipper lifted his head and howled.

Dipper: now you.

Alex lifted her head but nothing came out.

Wendy: dont worry honey you will do it one day right dipper.

Dipper: yah alex dont worry it.

Alex: ok thanks mom and dad.


End file.
